scoutshonorfandomcom-20200213-history
Travel Right (Brownie Try-it)
]This Try-t was introduced in 1999 and retired in 2011. Perhaps you're going to the park or beach with your family. Or you're planning an overnight at a friend's. Maybe your Girl Scout troop or group is going camping. It's going to be a lot of fun! As with the older Brownie Try-its, scouts need to complete 4 activities to earn the badge. Be Prepared List five "Safety Smart" rules to follow whenever you take a trip. Make individual checklists to put in your backpack or luggage. ________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________________ Busy Kits Put together a small bag of things to keep you busy on the road. Some items you might take are: A book (if you don't get carsick while reading) Song sheets so everyone can sing "License plate bingo" cards and crayons Cat's cradle string Make sure the bag is sturdy, and that your name is written on the outside. Use it with a friend the next time you're on a bus, train, or planes, or in car. Scenery Scavenger Hunt Before leaving, make a list of 10 things that you expect to see on a trip. Check off the items as you go along. If you are traveling with a friend, you can each do a different list and see who gets all 10 first. Travel Journal Create a travel journal for your trip. Write a description of the places you went, the people you were with, and the things you did. What did you like the most about your trip? Why? Draw sketches of what you saw and did to go along with your written record. Collect souvenirs such as postcards, menus, and brochures. Sing a Song Make up a song about traveling. Sing it with your Girl Scout troop or group, or with your family on your next trip. Make up hand gestures to go with the song. Pack It Up! A day pack is great for almost any trip. If you are going on a hike, take along: A water bottle A whistle – in case you get separated from your group A rain poncho or windbreaker Coins for the phone Sunscreen and lip protection A sit-upon A bandanna With a friend, list the things you would need to pack for these different trips: An overnight at a friend's: ________________________________________________ ________________________________________________ ________________________________________________ ________________________________________________ ________________________________________________ A 2-hour car ride: ________________________________________________ ________________________________________________ ________________________________________________ ________________________________________________ ________________________________________________ A day at the beach: ________________________________________________ ________________________________________________ ________________________________________________ ________________________________________________ Now, pack up the things on your list! Does it matter what goes first? Where would you place something that is easily breakable? Is your pack more comfortable when you pack it one way rather than another? Is your pack too heavy? If so, is it possible you have packed too much? * * * Here's a worksheet on FamilyEducation.com for helping scouts figure out what to take to the beach: Beach Bag Essentials e-mail registration required. Tips This is a good Try-it to work on before and during a road trip.